When You're Broken
by LolaRoll
Summary: Kagome wakes up to find her window open which makes her come to some false realizations. InuKag. Please Review. I dont own any of the songs or characters in here.
1. Chapter 1, A Shattered Heart

This is when Kagome sees Inuyasha talking with Kikyo and they eventually end up kissing just so you know. Kagome may seem a bit more depressed than normal but that's how it turned out. I might make a second chapter but I kind of doubt it. Please review. Song is Broken by Lindsey Haun in the movie Broken Bridges. I don't own this song or Inuyasha unfortunately

**When You're Broken**

_Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles_

I felt a light, cool breeze brush against the side of my face. I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the sudden brightness of the morning sun. I climbed out of bed still not completely awake. But I was soon forced to wake up when I found my window open. I walked towards the open window a little afraid of why it was open in the first place. Everything looked beautiful outside it was sunny and warm with a light cool breeze and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Not to mention the ancient tree I could see outside my window. That old tree had followed me through my entire life, from the time I was only a little child to the time I first met Inuyasha five hundred years ago, and even beyond that. How had all of this happened? I asked myself. I never should have let me do this to myself. Somewhere in my heart I guess I knew I loved Inuyasha when I first met him pinned to the Tree of Ages. I should have known he would never be able to get over Kikyo. At first I thought maybe he could forget about her but I was stupid, Inuyasha was too stubborn to forget about her and move on. I was brought out of my thoughts by a chill and the sound of rain beginning to pour. With Inuyasha and everyone else I found a strength in me that I never thought I had. Sure we had our problems but we faced them together and it made us stronger. Now its like it was before, I feel weak and defenseless. And unfortunately no one except Inuyasha can save me from that feeling including myself.

_  
When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken_

My heart is broken and I try to pick up the pieces but they just keep breaking. I try to hold on to hope that Inuyasha would come to his senses but I can't keep doing this. I cry my eyes out for him till I cant cry anymore but he doesn't even seem to notice.

_Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hittin' walls and gettin' scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah_

My mom always told me that everyone's going to be sad at one point in their life but we can't dwell on all of the things that go wrong, we have to focus on the things that go right. But what if everything goes wrong? What happens then? Arghhhh! I screamed as I felt tears fall down my face. I punched the wall in my frustration but my fist began to bleed on the side that had the most impact. I grabbed some tissues to put over my hand. My heart aches for him but I can't do anything else, I am who I am and that's not Kikyo or anyone else.

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken_

My tears had now turned into an all out sob fest and I was trying hard not to be loud so my mom wouldn't come in.

_Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken_

I may not be convinced right now but I have to believe that things will get better and my heart will eventually be whole again. Without hopes and dreams we have nothing to live for in this world. I may love Inuyasha and he may not love me but that can't stop me from living my life.

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And you're tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken_

I hope you liked it. I'm absolutely in love with this song ive listened to it about fifty times today and im not stopping lol. And im not completely sure if the tree is called the Tree of Ages I think it is but I haven't seen the show in a while even though Ive seen the whole series lol. Please, Please, Please review it really helps. And again please check out my website I have a story on there im writing and its supposed to be really long but I only have one chapter right now. www. (take away the space in the beginnning)


	2. Chapter 2, Unclear Fate

-1Okay Sorry if it seems like Kagome is so depressed and she cant be happy without a man in her life or something like that, but you have to admit that Inuyasha does put her through a lot and it would be tough on someone if this was a real story so **please review **and I don't own inuyasha or the song Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu. And don't worry they do get together in the end and it will be happier and less depressing. : ) I changed this chapter at the end sorry but i thought it would be easier to write the next part.

* * *

**Life is Like a Boat**

Chapter 2, Unclear Fate

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
and if I ever need someone to come along  
who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong_

I still feel empty inside though and there's not going to be anyone I can talk to after I blew up at everybody like that. And I don't know if I can be strong anymore.

We are all rowing a boat of fate,  
the waves keep on coming and we can't escape,  
but if we ever get lost on our way,  
the waves will guide you through another day

I feel so much pain inside its hard to believe this could be fate. Human emotions (or demon emotions depending) are an odd thing one minute you can be fine but then someone could speak just a few words can make you feel like someone just ran over you with a truck. Some people may choose not to feel anything at all but in my opinion your emotions are what also make you strong. In a way when some people feel in pain they don't feel like doing anything and that eventually takes a toll on them making them half the person they were before. There are different ways to deal with pain but the point is in life, we all face hardships and we all make mistakes, its how we deal with them that define who we are.

_tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni natta mitai  
kurayami ni omoeta kedo mekakushi sareteta dake_

_inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
but if I ever need someone to come along_

_We can still see each other but it will be more painful for me, but then seeing him is better then not seeing him at all._

_I knew you will follow me and keep me strong  
_

_hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashitaku naru  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku_

_I'll still be there to help him and he'll be there to try and help me I just don't know how much he'll be able to help me._

_And every time I see your face  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
And make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can see the shore_

_Every time I see his face it's like everything stops and time has no meaning._

_Oh I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore_

_I don't know if I'll be able to find someone I love as much as Inuyasha but that doesn't mean I wont love someone again. Besides my life doesn't revolve around him._

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought Id feel this way towards you  
and if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you and keep you strong_

_tabi wa mata tsuzuite ku odayaka na hi mo  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashi dasu_

_inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
asayaka mi hikaru umi sono hate made_

_When I first met Inuyasha I never thought I'd feel this way but fate takes some cruel yet wonderful turns._

_And every time I see your face  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
And make me wanna strain up the oars  
And soon I can see the shore_

_Well I cant dwell on that now I thought to myself as I began to get ready for school._

_unmei no fune wo kogi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi he to watashi tachi wo osou kedo  
sore mo suteki na tabi ne dore mo suteki na tabi ne _

* * *

Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3, In and Out of Life

-1Okay again Kagome isn't going to always be depressed in this story she does become happier and they do get together but Kagome is going to be sad for now but Inuyasha will come in the next chapter or maybe the one after.

**

* * *

**

**Walking a Thousand Miles for You**

Chapter 3, In and Out of Life

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

I hate school, I thought to myself I had just received another failing grade on my math test (a/n: haha sounds like me). I walked outside the school doors finally free of school for the rest of the weekend. I decided not to walk with my friends today and just make my way home. I started walking faster ignoring everyone passing me or in some cases bumping into me.

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

I made my way past the crowd even faster than before since I was now in a sprint desperate to get home. I stared just strait in front of me trying not to let my mind wonder (a/n: _hint hint_).

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

I started thinking more about school and how I was going to try to keep my grades up. I was getting bad grades from missing so much school because of Inu- I stopped myself. I miss him so much. I wonder what would've happened if he had liked me.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could

_Just see you  
Tonight_

If only I could just see him, I thought. I'd do anything for him and I knew that. But now I have to live my life always dreaming of what I wished could've happen, time passes by me in a steady stream and I don't even realize what's going on around me. If only things could've been different.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

I know that I'm never going to be able to stop thinking like this. But maybe I can convince myself that the whole going to the feudal era thing never happened. Sometimes when I think about him I wonder if he ever thinks of me.

_Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

But that will never happen everything is over now and there's nothing to do but dream and wish. I don't belong in that time, I never did. It was wrong of me to think otherwise.

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

If only I could just see him _  
_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't... _

I cant let him know how much he hurt me. But I cant forget my love for jim, I don't want to.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

At this point I was beginning to slow down. I was almost to the shrine.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd _

There were still some people around me but I felt alone.

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder... _

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

I continued walking.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

I arrived at the shrine my mom was at the front door waiting to greet me. I said hello but other than that I ignored her. I went up to my room and fell on my bed. If only I could hold him again.

* * *

wow I really hate how this turned out it was forced and I didn't know what to write. But whatever and Please Review!!!! This is ridiculous over nearly 300 hits and 7 reviews. From now on im not posting unless I have at least five reviews. Im sorry I really didn't want to do that but this is really stupid and I thank all of those who have been reviewing my stories_  
_


End file.
